fish_with_attitudefandomcom-20200215-history
Fish
'Fish ' All of the various fish that are found within the game. ' ' Mean Fish ' Smart Fish' ' Creative Fish' 'Magical, Celestial, Gem, & Special Fish ' Magical, Celestial, and Gem Fish are any type of fish that does not fall into the category of hybrid or purebred fish. These fish have their own personality, even though they are not basic fish. They are bred using special combinations of fish and have a very low chance of success, making them very rare and a wonderful addition to your tank! Besides these differences, these fish are no different than other fish. They still like and dislike certain fish and have a favorite toy like all other fish in Fish with Attitude. ' '''Special fish (or limited time fish) are fish are more like normal fish than the fish above, but they are (or were) only avalible in the market for a limited time, with a certain combination of fish to breed to receive the special fish. For example, to breed the Gangnam Fish, you need to breed the Cool Fish and the Party Fish. If I bred those two fish during the one week time frame that the Gangnam Fish was avalible in the market, I would be elligible to breed it. If I bred the Gangnam Fish now, after the time frame was over, no maatter how many times I breed the Cool and Party Fish, I will NEVER be able to get the Gangnam Fish until it appears in the market again. Special fish are also sometimes associated and/or related to a holiday or special event. ' 'Feeding Your Fish ' 'Feeding your fish is not mandatory, but it is a lot more rewarding when you do feed your fish. First of all, whenever your fish is hungry and it is training, the training will pause and will stay paused until you feed it, so if you have been wondering why training your fish seems to take longer than it should, try checking your tanks to see if any of your fish are hungry. The same applies for when fish are growing as well. Fish also cannot breed when they are hungry. Fish food does not cost any coins or pearls, so don't worry if you're broke! '''yeah '3-Star Tanks ' '''If you have been playing Fish with Attitude for a while, I'm sure you have by now noticed the second breeding tank on the left of the first one. One of the requirements to get it (if you don't want to buy it with pearls) is to have three 3-Star Tanks. Well if you are dieing to know what a 3-Star tank is and how to get it, then you are in the right place. To make a tank a 3-Star Tank, all you have to do is get six fish in the tank and make them all ecstatic. The only hard part is making the fish ecstatic. There are three steps to make an ecstatic fish. First, you need to get the fish's favorite toy (either by digging for it or buying it eith pearls) and put it in the same tank as the fish. Second, you must make sure that the fish that the fish like is in the same tank and the fish it dislikes is not. You can see your fish's mood and the fish it likes and dislikes in your fish's profile by tapping on the fish and then tapping profile. You might have to do some re-arranging with your fish for this step. Some tips are to try to put fish that like th same fish in the same tank so you can have two fish already happy, and getting closer to ecstatic. The final step is to make your tank 100% decorated. To do this, you need to do a lot of digging for decorations with high decor percentages. You can see an items decor rating right when you dig it up or by clicking on the item and looking at its profile. Having your tank 100% decorated affets all fish in your tank, not just one. Now once again, just make all six fish in your tank ecstatic and there you go! Congratulations, you have a 3-Star Tank! ' 'Growing and Training Fish ' '''Whenever a fish first hathes from it's egg or is just purchased, it's in it's baby form. All fish have a different amount of time until they fully grow to their adult form, which is when they are able able to breed. That's pretty much all there is for growing a fish. Training a fish just increases the amount of coins a fish gives off every minute. Just like with growing times, all fish have a unique time and amount of coins they give off. The maximum number of times you can train a fish is three times.